What He Heard
by hellbetty
Summary: After murdoc's second accident with 2D in the car he hires a live in nurse with a spotty background to do his court ordered duties. After a while, she starts to make an influence on 2D in his coma-like state. Contains graphic sexual situations. I can't find hardly any stories with 2D and other females so here I go.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Angel folded the pile of laundry for at least the second time and left the room to clean up from the breakfast she had fixed for her employer. Usually he didn't ask for many meals, maybe one per day, but today he had been particularly demanding of a bountiful breakfast.

Angel had been working for Murdoc Niccals for maybe a few months now. She chose the job because it was the one job where she could use her skills as a nurse again, and it was under the table very hush hush, considering she was doing the job he himself was court ordered to do, take care of a man he had turned into a basic vegetable.

Murdoc had at first tried to make her pity him by saying he had tried to do the honorable thing by continuing his court ordered sentence of taking care of the boy, but he was just too much for him to handle. And that now, he had career plans he had to put into action. She quickly discovered he was sadistic to the poor man, and he was absolutely not a "train wreck" as Murdoc dis fined him to be originally. Yes she did have to do most everything for the boy, but he did not make this extremely difficult.

However, she really enjoyed her time with her patient. She swore he could understand what was going on by the random crooked smiles that she'd find plastered on his bruised up face. She even hated leaving him with Murdoc AT ALL, bc it seemed like whenever she returned there were more bruises than she ever remembered. Murdoc had "affectionately" named him 2D or 2Dents or faceache... Whatever insult he could formulate when he didn't think angel was listening. It infuriated her bc for all they knew he was very aware of all the going one around him, but they'd never know bc Murdoc is a heartless bastard.

But Angel didn't mind at all and had settled into a pretty nice and relaxed routine with 2D and the household chores. She felt as though it was something she'd do for a close friend without being paid, and she hated when Murdoc ordered her to do things like she didn't know what to do. He had a certain way of really getting under her skin...

Tonight, Murdoc had a "really big, really important" meeting with someone who might finance his sorry band. Angel was told she had to come along, as 2D was an important part of his little scheme.

When she first realized Murdoc didn't know shit about Stu, she pretended to be a frequent visitor to the piano shop and asked Stu's mom for some info like how he was, what he liked, what were his favorite foods... He seemed happier when she turned on zombie movies while she did the housework during the day.

That night she helped dress Stu and put on a nice dress herself as Murdoc said they'd be going somewhere fancy. They got into Murdoc's car and spend off, stopping at chez Laurent in the city.

"Now, here's how it's gonna go ok missie? You keep yer bitchin yap SHUT and let me do the talkin, right? Wotever I say, yew go along with, go it?"

Angel rolled her eyes, "yes oh great one"

"And just keep 2Dents from chokin"

Once in the restaurant, Angel saw their dinner date had already gotten a booth and Murdoc introduced them and proceeded to ignore them for the rest of the meal.

"Sos yew see I take care of me mate Stuart 'ere all the time and don't have a way to make steady income at the moment..."

Angel rolled her eyes and smiled at 2D as she helped him eat the steak the obviously rich man had ordered him. As Stu's "sister" the man had asked her a bit about him and Murdoc did not like most of her answers.

"So how did your brother come into this accident?"

"Oh Murdoc didn't tell you? He hit Stuart with his car in an attempted robbery. Murdoc had another car accident which turned him into the comatose gentleman you see today though"

Murdoc shot daggers at her whilst attempting to explain himself.

When they loaded back into the car he didn't say a word on the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they walked back into the house, Murdoc went straight to the back hallway where the bedrooms were. Feeling this was not going to bode well for her, Angel trotted close behind him and sure enough he was headed towards her room. He was stripping her bed. "Um, why are you taking my sheets off?" She said in a very annoyed tone.

"So you can wash Em" he said, not looking at her.

She stared at him dumbly. What had she done now?

"I think you need to sleep in 2D's room in case he chokes or something else happens to dullard in his sleep. It'd make me sleep easier and since I pay you, you do what makes me happy, so I'll bring a cot in his room, and you git all the shit yew need to make a tiny, tiny, twin bed fer yoself" She was seething. He knew how much this would get to her. She adored night time in her room alone. She cursed herself for ever telling him that, one night when she first moved in and started her job and assured him it wasn't that bad.

She walked back to the kitchen to see 2D still standing there where they left him after shutting the front door. "Lemme make you your nighttime snack darlin" she said and forced a smile. That got a little grin out of him and she grasped his hand, prompting him to sit right there on the barstool in their kitchen. Murdoc walked noisily in the kitchen and shoved a big load in the already overflowing garbage can and started rifling through the fridge.

"Yew gonna git this bloody trash outta here or do we live in a complete dump now?" He snarled, continuing his rummaging.

"I'll get right on it boss" Angel said cheerily, for 2D's sake.

Murdoc would never ever tell her but since her arrival, 2D had been making expressions at times instead of the blank stare he always had on since the accident. Look at him now, thought Murdoc, dopey grin on his stupid face, can't say a word and has an attractive woman taking care of him 24/7, mentally cursing himself for hiring such an attractive woman. She was too good to be true though, her services at such a low price because of her spotted background, really let Murdoc actually live a selfish life again, which he could simply not give up a second time.

"Here ya go sweetheart" Angel put the pop tarts and milk down in front of Dullard, her voice soft and sweet, and rubbed the top of his hair a smidge. "I'll get you nice and clean in the morning." Angel cooed. Murdoc was also 'dating' a woman who was rich, solely bc he thought she'd help finance his band dreams and Angel knew for a fact she kept him under lock and key, they had already met one P.I. she had hired to keep tabs on Mudsy, making sure he stayed faithful and such. Angel sometimes liked to fuck with Murdoc when he knew the woman wasn't sexually satisfying and especially since this week she was out of town and he didn't dare slip up and try to shag a bird on the sly after he got caught the first time.

"We'll wash your hair," she started running her fingers through his blue locks, earning a low grunt from the empty headed boy, "soap you up good and make sure you smell as good as me." And pulled his face close to her frame, hugging him like a mother, but definatly sounding suggestive, Murdoc could swear she was doing it to piss him off.

He was staring rather blankly at Angel and 2D with an opened beer in hand. Now deciding to go to bed with said beer instead of drinking with company in the kitchen, he took a swig and burped, "can't find the cot Ange' but I DO want you right by his side, can't make the worlds greatest band happen if I'm in jail, so guess you'll have to sleep on the floor... Take out the trash first are you daft slag" he walked out of the kitchen and left Angel glaring at his backside.

Leaving 2D to finish his snack, she took the garbage out, falling twice in the process, and replaced the bag.

"Ok sweetie lets go" and took 2D by the hand to lead him to bed. She counted his pills and fed them to him, always reciting what each one was, hoping he may remember himself if he ever became responsive again. 2D laid his head down and when she heard his snores she carefully climbed into bed next to him.

She was NOT going to sleep on the floor. Besides, when she first came to employ by Murdoc, 2D regularily had night terrors on the cot Murdoc had him sleeping on and fell out of the bed, resulting in more injuries she had to treat daily. She argued for money to buy a decent bed, and took the small allowance given to her after much convincing, and found a king size bed being sold for fast cash on Craigslist. So it wasn't like she was taking up much space at all, 2D would never know she was there. The funny thing was after a few weeks of having Angel as his personal attendant, the night terrors stopped. Murdoc would've taken the bed himself but it was like playing Tetris for hours just to move it in initially, and Muds had too much equipment in his room already. Half of 2D's room was that big king sized bed.

She had locked the door in case Murdoc decided to make sure she was following orders, and had a thin pillow and blanket on the floor to look like she was sleeping there if he demanded entry in the middle of the night.

Reflecting on what a normal, peaceful night they had relatively, with delicious food she didn't have to cook or clean up after, and going to bed nice and early, she drifted off to sleep in what she realized was an amazingly comfy bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel woke to the bed moving softly and blinked a few times to read her phone. Almost 8am, I guess Stu's up she thought. As her eyes adjusted to the dark again (all rooms with beds had blackout curtains in them here) she saw Stuart's eyes were squinched shut, still indicating sleep. But he was moving and what she saw made her gasp and laugh at the same time, and then feel quite awful about it.

The beds movement was indeed caused by 2D, right over his crotch was a tenting and he was bucking, straining his hips upwards, trying to get friction against the heavy comforter, for his morning wood. She snorted again in laughter and immediately covered her mouth with her hand as not to wake him.

Poor little thing she thought with pity. It had been over a year since the accident and she got a vibe Stu's sex life was probably not the most active, you could tell a lot about someone caring for them most all the time, even if you never spoke. She wondered, given how sadistic and generally fucked in the head Murdoc was, if Muds had ever gotten a girl to fuck him since they'd met.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the scrawny man. He had pushed a lot of the comforter off in his sleep, which he did quite often. She always helped him put pajama pants on over his boxers and he slept without a shirt on. He had probably pushed the covers off recently, his chest was exposed and he was sweating, he was so thin, no matter how much food she fed him, he never seemed to gain weight. Trying so hard to gyrate his hips against the comforter with his arms straight by his sides, his thigh muscles tightening over and over and his big hands clenching when he pushed upwards. She felt a slight blush and didn't know why. She had seen his cock a thousand times getting him to the bathroom and in the shower. This was the first time she saw its outline hard though, a big piece of equipment for such a scrawny guy she thought.

The whole spectacle was the cutest thing she had seen in a while and she couldn't help but watch. She realized why she was blushing suddenly, it was turning her on! She had an odd taste in men, and always thought Stuart was very handsome, plus she was in a dry spell herself, you might say.

Feeling guilty for watching, Angel took Stu's hand and guided it to his pants, carefully and gently pushing it into his boxers and on where she thought it should touch his cock and maybe instinct was still there to take over.

Stu's eyes were screwed shut tight but her efforts were in vain as he quickly dropped his hand back along side him and continued to clench his fist as he went up against the comforter.

Sighing, she felt defeated, this poor poor boy. He didn't even have the sense to have his instincts kick in. She kept watching first because she didn't know how to make him STOP, and second, because she thought maybe this would end well for him, maybe that friction was enough, maybe he would surprise her and cum after a while.

But 5 minutes later she realized that probably wasnt going to happen. Feeling up and awake she debated waking him up but damn it if she had no idea HOW. Before she even realized it, her hand was gliding under the covers towards Stu's crotch. She hovered it in front of his cock, outside his pants of course before she realized what she was about to do. 2D thrust upwards again and bumped into her hand, and feeling friction, he kept pushing upwards, his ass must be a foot off the bed she thought. His little fucked up face looked so determined, it screwed up more, she heard him grunt with exertion again and again, until she drove her hand in through the button fly of his pj's and then the button fly of his boxers and grabbed his dick, hard.

Immediately two things happened. First, she felt rather a lot of precum, dripping down his also rather large dick. Second, he collapsed on the bed and let out a loud gasp and his breathing became extremely ragged.

Taking a moment to contemplate what she was doing because it felt so immoral, she decided in a heartbeat and stroked his dick slow and tightly from the fat head to the base, prompting 2D to gasp again and blurt out some complete nonsense gibberish sounds, all the while remaining completely still.

"Oh,ho,ho, my poor baby's been so deprived haven't you my little dirty stu-pot" she whispered, thinking out loud. She always talked dirty during sex, and damn it if she wasn't going to now when the other person couldn't even hear her

Besides its just a hand job, she thought, what are we in the 8th grade again?

To her surprise he whimpered, it surprised her so much she thought maybe she had hurt him and let go of his dick.

Immediately 2D started thrusting his hips wildly upwards, assuring her she hadn't hurt him, and she quickly began stroking his cock again. His hips made little thrusts upward while she was jacking him off and little whimpers and gibberish noises came from his mouth, as she was trying to make it pleasurable as a hand job with spit for lube could possibly be. After about 3 minutes, she could tell he was close by the weird animalistic noises he was whispering through his gritted teeth, and she picked up the pace while putting her free hand in his boxers to fondle his balls. She almost gasped when he grabbed them, they were huge! It had to be bc he hadn't cum in so long she thought, they were huge, had to be, easily the biggest balls on any man she'd ever been with!

Angel blushed in the dark, this whole thing was supposed to be her helping her 'client', but she had been getting more and more turned on as time ticked by. one of her secret turn ons were big balls and she could feel herself getting wet ever since she had grabbed them.

She thought of what Murdoc would say if he saw this and quickly put that out of her mind and focused on massaging 2D's engorged balls while keeping up the quality of her dick stroking so he could get off. 2D started bucking more and more against her as his breathing became erratic and more labored, he was bucking so fiercely Angel couldn't help but wonder how he'd act if they were straight up fucking, but her thoughts were interrupted by an audible noise that definitely didn't sound like it could come from D's lips and the sensation of warm syrupy fluid now all over her hands. 2D was perfectly still and somewhat rigid as she hopped up to wet a washcloth to wash him off with. While cleaning him up, he started to move about, having already fell back asleep, and curled on his side, grabbing her pillow and hugged it close to his body.

She sat back and looked at him, seemingly nuzzling the pillow like it was another person, he moaned a low tone and within the minute was snoring again. Angel smiled at D, she expected to feel dirty and almost like a rapist but she felt nothing of the sort, and quite honestly wished she could cuddle up with him, but she had to get breakfast started. Thinking, whether he knew it or not, D would be feeling a lot better today, for once able to take care of his morning wood, she wanted to make him a good breakfast, she threw some clothes on before washing her hands a second time and going to prepare food.

2D ended up sleeping all day, unusual for him since Angel had been there, he usually went everywhere with her, especially after she realized Murdoc would never give her a break and PROPERLY care for 2D while she was out running errands. But after seeing his deep slumber at 10am, noon, and still at almost 2pm, Angel just decided he'd wake up when he woke up.

The next morning, Murdoc took great pleasure in asking her if she had slept comfortably, but his pleasure was soon cut short when he had to watch 2D come into the kitchen with an unprovoked grin on his face that he wore all day. Murdoc found Stuart to be an inconvenience, still the same, if not more so due to Angel doting over him all the time. When he even thought Dullard was not completely blank or miserably in pain, he would get irritated seemingly for no reason. Stupid git, Murdoc thought, wasting his life and he don't even know it.

Conversely, Angel took pleasure some days, when she had the time, in being overLy nice and sweet to the poor boy, when she knew Murdoc was around. She liked to rub it in his face that 2D had his own personal attendant to spoil him if she so pleased, and Murdoc, rock god that he considered himself to be, had to take care of himself.

Today, was one of those days, and Murdoc found them to be increasingly more annoying. She wasn't his damn girlfriend, although she certainly could act like it. When 2D came found his way downstairs and awake, if you could call it that, Angel immediately lit up. "How's my handsome boy today?" She smiled, and went to the fridge to make him a late breakfast at 4pm. Murdoc had been in the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen, but heard the noise and popped his head over the couch to see what was going on. Seeing Angel get out food, "Oi, what's for dinner luv?"

Angel snorted, "I'm still not even halfway done with your list of 'important shit', so it looks like you're on your own. Sorry I'm moving so slow, I'm a little achy from sleeping on the floor."

Murdoc felt a pang of guilt. But not enough to apologize and tell Angel to return to sleeping in her own room.

Over the next week, Angel made more of a show with her work as well, trying to trick Murdoc into feeling guilty for making her sleep on 2D's floor. Although every night she would crawl into bed with D, and about half the time, end up giving him a happy ending in the morning. It was not helping her current situation, not being able to fuck anyone herself, but she could tell it immensely helped 2D as he seemed happier, as much as a vegetable could, but Angel was more in tune with her patient. Murdoc even noticed he'd been sporting that dopey smile more, which was somewhat irritating when the bassist was constantly working, and hitting walls, with his financier, to get his band off the ground. No one he met with could sing or play worth shit, and his "girlfriend" was getting less and less impressed.

Angel was doing a slight limp when putting away dishes one day when Murdoc came into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer, opened it with his teeth and sat down at the table with the paper. After watching the younger-than-his-gf woman move about the kitchen his guilt built up and he decided he needed to keep the help happy, without seeming like he had no backbone.

"Oi, 'ngel?" He called, not looking away from his paper.

She stopped with the dishes and looked over at him.

"Not tryin to make a big deal outta it, but... I feels bad not bein able to find ya that cot... If you'd stop acting like a wounded animal, I'd like to make it up to you." He peeked over the paper.

She raised an eyebrow and went back to her work. "Forget it Murdoc, there's nothing you have that I want."

"Oh come on luv, ol' Mudsy'll do anything your little 'heart desires." He grinned, waiting for her to be flattered.

"Thanks anyway, but no" she walked over the the laundry closet and turned on the washer,ignoring him when he tried to protest. Murdoc shrugged and went back to the paper. "Whoteva" He mumbled. Then shouted, "Don say I neva offa'd!"


	4. Chapter 4

Angel was trying her best to be satisfied with her job, really, she was quite thankful. Many people went without sex for years, why couldn't she? This thought would get her through a day or two, until she realized her patient was at least getting relief from her, and he was practically comatose. She decided to suck in her pride and approach Murdoc, and asked him into her room after she put Stu to sleep.

She was in boy short what looked like panties and a tank top when he came in.

"You're sure when you say you'll do ANYTHING to make it up to me?"

Murdoc frowned, "Wull 'm not givin ya money or nuffin... As long as it's not insanely stupid ya git... Yea 'o course 'm a man of me word." He chuckled.

She smiled, a little menacingly. "Ok. Great. I've been needing this for a while. And it has to be done just as I want.."

"... Eh... Awlrigh'" Murdoc waited, feeling more and more curious as she paused for dramatic effect.

"So here's the thing. Working for you, I can pretty much never go out. Let alone try to pursue someone. So you're gonna help me take care of a need I have."

Murdoc grinned widely, standing up to her, "say no more luv, Uncle Mudsy's mo' than 'Appy to oblige..."

"Hold it, my way, I need you to listen very carefully and do exactly what I say. Or you'll fuck it all up. Savvy?" She looked at him, finger pointed at his chest, eyebrow raised.

"'O course luv, what ever yew want."

She dragged the chair that was normally at the small kitchen table shed bought for her room over against the wall. "Sit"

Murdoc did what he was told, starting to unbuckle his belt.

"No no, leave it buckled, I can maybe use that..." Murdoc cocked his head and slowly refastened his leather belt, "oookaay..."

She sat in his lap, with her back against his chest and leaned back, making him lean back into the chair comfortably.

"I'm going to make this clear. If you deviate from what I ask, you're a liar and your word is shit and I'll never let you forget it first off. Second, I'm going to pleasure myself. Which I'm QUITE capable of doing myself, manually except... I can never fully get off when I'm alone. I at least need a man to be holding me. Your hands stay HERE (she grabbed his hands and smacked them on her thighs and rubbed them from the tops of her thighs to the sides) the whole time. The only other thing you'll need to do UNCLE Mudsy... Is talk dirty to me. Filthy. Make it relate to me touching myself. Don't get any bright ideas... I think you're probably good at this, given the amount of sluts you claim to have fucked... So try your best for me, Kay sweetie?"

Murdoc was frozen for a second. This little bitch. He did not want her having anything over his head like he wasn't a man of his word so he got over it as best he could and smiled.

"Alrighty luv, 'ope yew don't start screamin for me to give yeh yer full release afta a bit coz yew might feel me cock go hard thru those thin panties of yos. Can't go against yer rules..."

She scoffed, "unlikely Niccals, can you do it? Or is dirty talk somethin you don't do?" She had already started grinding gently in his lap.

"Oh nah luv... I do it all" he said suggestively, "I'll make it damn good fer yew" he started rubbing along her thighs as she grinned harder. He did regret not being able to dispose of his pants before this all started. Angel grinded on him in different paces and the whole time Muds was stroking her thighs and raking his long ragged nail over them softly to increase her sensation. She suddenly plunged a hand down into her panties and began fingering herself, at which time Murdoc noticed she stopped her gentle moans. Taking his eyes off of her ass, he saw her other hand was sucking her index finger hard and she leant so far forward he took his hands off her thighs for a moment, thinking he needed to catch her from falling. His hands did save her, although she was unaware of it, so wrapped up in her own mind, and they grasped her right on her breasts, and she twisted to get his to let go, leaning her back against his chest and starting to grind her entire body against him. Murdoc went back to rubbing her thighs as he noticed she was giving her fingers the same amount of attention as she would a cock she was sucking on.

Murdoc groaned a little as she used his belt buckle as something hard to grind her clit against and Angel twisted her head around to whisper to him, "I thought you were gonna talk dirty to be Uncle Mudsy?"

"Well luv, it's a bit HARD", he ground against her, his lap lifting her up, to which she squealed quietly, "when 'm not actually FUCKIN yer tight little cunt."

"It's a shame such a talented man has no imagination" she breathed out in between her ragged breathing. Murdoc frowned and growled at the same time.

"Why don' ya man up and jest take what yer Uncle Mudsy has to give ya heh? Stupid little slut, you'd be out fuckin all of London ifin ya weren't stuck 'ere with me and two dents wouldn't ya?"

"Wouldn't you like to know old man" she gasped and removed her hand from her panties to steady her balance and Murdoc saw it was coated in her juices, shiny, slick in a ray of light.

"I don't need ta know, I only 'irded ya cuz I thought ya'd be an easy fuck. I bet yew let me do anything I wonted if we was fuckin wouldn't ya?" She squirmed feeling Murdoc completely hard, he shifted so his cock was rubbing directly over her pussy's clit, she had made the angle of her ass poking out so severe. Murdoc felt her squirm more in his lap, but not pull away or stop him and he started grinding his cock against her pussy harder and faster, hoping she would give in, but giving her a good time either way.

"I know why yew don't though... Can't handle a cock this big, I'd have to tie yew down and FORCE fuck yew until I see the tears runnin down yer rosy lit' cheeks" he growled into her ear, flicking his long tongue down her ear once, earning a breathy sigh of approval.

Murdoc kept up the hard and fast grinding, chuckling a bit thinking how pissed she'd be if he came from the friction all over her shorts.

Angel pulled her knees up halfway to her chest and whispered, "you'd regret that boss."

Murdoc smiled and could see she was almost there and trying to hold back, which egged him to do something to push her over the limit, make her cum before she intended, seeing as he liked to control things. He also noticed he was feeling dampness, from HER, and smiled knowing he was getting her so wet before she even came.

"Oh would I?" He slid his hands closer to her pussy from their resting grip on her thighs, making her have to lean back into him more, her ass unable to move from being pulled flush against his lap. Her hands flew back to her pussy and he grabbed both of them with one hand, bringing the other to rest on her pussy, rubbing his middle finger against the wet fabric covering her opening.

"Do yew want a man to make yew feel good, just a taste, yeah? Let yer Uncle Mudsy get just a taste luv, tell me I can, before I just take what I want, and be a good girl and say yes yew know you did this ta me, made this nasty ol' man want yer hot wet little cunt, yew have to know its yer own bleedin fault yeah?" She truly started whimpering and nodded her head up and down wildly and Murdoc knew he got what he wanted, her permission, and roughly shoved her soaking shorts and panties to the side and forced his middle finger into her, shocked at how tight she still was, after only minutes ago fingering herself.

"Would I regret taking what I want from you, ravaging your little pussy, 's still so TIGHT," she ground his erect cock upwards against her, "yew don know what yer doin luv, if ya ain't bleedin when yer done, hehehe maybe next time 'm feelin a bit randy I'll let yew do tha honors of bein me little SLUT until yew scream for mercy, hehehe.." He couldn't help but chuckle as she was bucking her hips against his hand, and he could tell she was about to..

"Mur, murd-d-d, MURDOC!" She sputtered and her hips began to buck more jerkily, unable to control herself.

"'Ow' sat for dirty luv?" He snickered as she couldn't respond her breathing so ragged.

::CRASH::

Murdoc stopped, scared of intruders into his home, and Angel, jolted out of her pleasure, whispered frightened, "what the fuck was that?"

Murdoc grabbed her and help stood her up slowly, as she was wobbly and unable to support herself at first, when they heard more crashed and bumps. Murdoc grabbed a nine iron resting in the corner and took a step forward.

A zombie-like mAn came walking, stumbling down the hall towards them. Angel stepped in front of him, thinking 2D must have awoke from a nightmare and for some reason left the bedroom.

They were both shocked when he came into light, and looked at Murdoc, and said, in a cockney accent, "Murdoc! Whos goin on? Angel I woke up and yew weren't there!"

Angel, thinking a huge joke had just been played on her for the past months, fainted right on the floor.

"Bollocks" said Murdoc, as he unknowingly dropped the golf club


End file.
